Super Smash Bros Brawl: Rival Spirits
by FinalCloudFantasy
Summary: Mario vs Sonic in a no rules match of epic proportions! But the two may need to unite to beat up someone other then each other.
1. It's a me, Mario!

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Rival Spirits

Chapter 1: It's a me, Mario

I don't own Smash Bros.

* * *

Mario, winner of the Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament. He awaited the next tournament, Brawl. He'd heard several new entries would be making an appearances, from far away lands, and even different worlds. He looked out across the Mushroom Kingdom. Though he was not even from mushroom kingdom, he'd become their champion after his many battles with Bowser, King of the Koopas. Today was peaceful, but his eye caught someone approaching from the side. Peach. 

"Mario! Bowser's making trouble in the city," Peach explained to the Italian plumber. Mario immediately sprung to his feet, and Peach pulled out a yellow shimmering cape. Mario took it and tied it around his neck. "Kick his ass!" Peach exclaimed as Mario took to the skies.

Mario soared over the city, looking all over for Bowser. Finally, Mario heard an explosion and looked up to see one of the Mushroom skyscrapers burning. Mario zoomed in and landed on the streets. All around was chaos and toadstool civilians running away in terror, dodging wrecked cars and random debris. Mario looked forward into a large blanket of smoke, when the Koopa King himself emerged via Koopa Clown Car.

"I'll have your head at last Mario!" Bowser roared, bloodlust in his voice.

Mario quickly jumped to the side to dodge the charging Koopa Car. Bowser made a sharp u-turn and came careening towards the plumber once more.

"Damn you Mario!" Bowser screamed.

Mario frowned and braced himself for contact with the speeding Car. Bowser smiled, thinking he had his rival, when Mario performed a side smash, releasing a pressurized orb of flame right through Bowser's vehicle. The Car stopped dead in it's track, sending the Koopa King flying out from his seat and into a store window.

"So long, Bowser," Mario laughed at his foe. Bowser emerged from the debris and jumped back onto the streets.

"I hate you! I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!" Bowser bellowed.

"…," Mario sighed, seeing Bowser had only received injury to his ego. "Let's get this over with."

Hero and villain charged at each other, and Mario slid to perform a double leg sweep, but Bowser hopped and threw his whole weight into a shoulder check. Mario was hit full force, and the plumber was sent flying through an ice cream parlor. Bowser charged once more, his horns lowered like a bull, and smashed through the building.

"You need to grab the bull by the horns!" Mario laughed, grabbing Bowser's horns. Mario the kicked Bowser right in the mouth and spun the beast around, releasing him into the air. Bowser landed hard on his shell, temporarily immobilizing the Koopa King.

"Good job, Mario," a sweet feminine voice said. Mario walked out from the destroyed building and saw Peach land with her umbrella. Mario smiled, but soon frowned again when he saw Bowser pull himself up.

"You think it's so easy to defeat me?" Bowser demanded, his ego now even more injured.

"I do!" a voice said from out of nowhere. A blue blur shot zipped through the street and nailed Bowser, launching Bowser far into the sky and out of the battle.

"What the-" Mario was stopped when a figure instantly appeared just a foot away from him. It was a large blue hedgehog.

* * *

To be continued… 

Please Review!


	2. Sonic's the name!

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Rival Spirits

Chapter 2: Sonic's the name, speed's the game

I don't own Smash Bros.

* * *

"You! You're-" Mario was cut off.

"Sonic's the name," the blue hedgehog inserted.

"What are you doing here?" Mario demanded. Sonic glared and crossed his arms.

"As if you didn't know!" Sonic replied. He grabbed Mario by the color and looked into his eyes.

"Where are the emeralds? And more importantly, where's Amy?" Sonic asked sternly. Mario shoved Sonic off.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I don't know anything about emeralds, or this Amy," Mario explained. Sonic glared even more.

"I saw you steal the emeralds! I saw you kidnap Amy!" Sonic insisted. "Now I've seen you lie to my face! You've asked for it!" Sonic fell into a fighting stance, his feet ready to burst him into high speeds.

"Don't do this," Mario warned, falling into his own fighting stance.

"Enough words!" Sonic yelled.

Mario couldn't even blink before Sonic was on him, punching and kicking. Despite the pain, Mario thrust a fist forward at Sonic, but the hedgehog caught the plumber's hand. Then, Sonic pulled Mario in and began spinning like a blue buzz saw, giving Mario some severe slices. Finally, Mario whipped off his cape, flipping Sonic towards the opposite direction. With Sonic's speed, the blue blur shot off through several buildings before he could stop. Mario sighed and heaved; he hadn't received such a beating for a long while, and Sonic was nowhere from being done.

"Mario, are you okay?" Peach cried out in worry as she rushed to her lover's side.

"I'm fine," Mario consoled Peach. "But, I could use any power ups you have."

"I only have a fire flower," Peach replied, pulling out a warm plant from her dress pocket. She handed it to Mario.

"Thank you, my love," Mario replied. He took the flower and pulled it into himself, instantly changing his outfit into red shirt and white overall's, with a white cap to top it off.

Mario's expression changed to a serious one, as he glowered at the blue blur approaching through destroyed buildings.

"Peach, you should go. This place is going to get rough," Mario told her sternly. Peach nodded and took to the skies with her trusty umbrella.

Sonic burst forth from the last building and attempted a shoulder check, but Mario jumped clear over Sonic. Mario landed and spun to face Sonic. He then pulled back his hands and quickly shot them forward, releasing a large fireball. Sonic's eyes widened, but disappeared within the flame. The fireball roared through the air and finally exploded into sparks of flame.

Sonic came to a stop, arms crossed with the same glare as before. His normally bright blue fur was covered in soot and ash.

"Round two."

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


	3. Doppelgangers

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Rival Spirits

Chapter 3: Doppelgangers

I don't own Smash Bros.

* * *

A dark face shone in a bright green gem. Shadow smirked as he eyed the newly acquired Chaos Emerald.

"Am I good or what?" Wario boasted.

"You are indeed a master thief, perhaps even better than that damn bat," Shadow replied.

"So, where is my part of the bargain? You promised me Mario's head," Wario insisted.

"I did, and I will bring it to you," Shadow answered coolly. "However, patience is necessary, something you should understand as a thief. We must wait for the opportune moment."

"You'd better be right. I went through a lot of hell to get that gem, and the girl," Wario said, pointing to a pink hedgehog tied up in the corner.

"I'm always right," Shadow responded with a dark tone. He chuckled to himself. Sonic would play right into his hand, and their rivalry would come to a sudden stop.

* * *

Sonic reeled back on his right toe and shot forward. Mario was anticipating a fast approach, but Sonic was now going even faster than before.

"No way am I going to dodge that," Mario said to himself. He then thought hard with the few seconds he had. Sonic grinned as he neared his prey.

"Sonic boom!" Sonic yelled, charging a blue blast of speed.

Mario scowled and concentrated. He smashed his palm against the ground in front of him, unleashing a massive pillar of flame. Sonic tried to halt but his speed was too great. Instead, the hedgehog jumped, fully clearing the flame to land behind his adversary. But, Mario was prepared with a charged forward smash attack, blasting Sonic full power in the chest. The burst of flame from Mario's hand launched the hedgehog into the air, and Mario relentlessly pursued. However, Mario was surprised when Sonic spun the flames off and kicked Mario upside the head. The plumber spiraled through the air like a football, crashing to the ground in a painful manner.

"Mama mia," Mario sighed as he held his head in pain. Mario had forgotten how much it hurt to get hurt.

"Are you already giving up?" Sonic questioned from a high perch upon a mushroom building.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't always gotten along in the past, but we always played fairly before," Mario spoke.

"I already told you. Tell me where Amy and the chaos emerald are and I'll stop beating you up," Sonic replied.

"Beating me up? This is nothing, you stupid porcupine!" Mario yelled angrily, quickly rising to his feet. Sonic rushed forward and grabbed Mario by the collar.

"HEDGEHOG!" Sonic exclaimed. Mario shoved Sonic away, and suddenly kicked his feet away from beneath him. "You dirty-!" Sonic was silenced when Mario punted the hedgehog into a fire hydrant.

"I'm telling you I don't know anything about the emerald or the person you're asking about. Let's settle this civilly," Mario said.

"Comin from a dirty fighter," Sonic scoffed. "Fine, we'll see if you can help, but I'm watching you."

"Whatever! Let's just solve this so you can stop bugging me," Mario replied.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream rang out.

"Peach!" Mario gasped. "We need to save her!"

Sonic scowled, but his good nature took hold. "Alright, but let's not forget about Amy!" Mario smiled and nodded.

* * *

To be continued…

Please review!


End file.
